This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Numerous prior art recreational devices are designed to float in the water and are utilized for other recreation or exercise purposes. However, these designs are limited in that they either have one pre-defined shape, there is a single device that cannot be connected to other devices, or there is a plurality of flotation members for the device but they are identical in shape and have little to no connectivity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide configurable segmented recreational devices and a kit with a variety of members that can easily be connected with other members for construction of a variety of shapes and structures.